


Tease

by LadyQuinn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bondage, Bruising, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, F/M, Harsh Language, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Pain, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Solas POV, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, aggressive sex, dirty talking, dom!solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyQuinn/pseuds/LadyQuinn
Summary: Inquisitor Lavellan is pesky, annoying, and far too bold. A trait Solas is beginning to enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~ This was meant to be a short, kinky one shot bit of smut, so naturally i wrote 7k and theres a part 2 coming, cos fuck me right?  
> ~ Took 3 weeks to write cos I couldn't stop screaming about the kinky parts  
> ~ Enjoy while I go scream into a pillow

He should have noticed long ago, it was obvious really. The first time she expressed her attraction to him, it was when they first met. He shoved her hand into the rift to seal it, and she had fallen back, her dark eyes focus on him, breath coming to her drawn out and ragged. “Whoa,” she whispered, wetting her lips. He figured that, naturally, she was overwhelmed by what she had just done, what she learned she could do with her mark. He should have noticed that her eyes stayed on him, how they drifted over his form, hardly focused on the exploding surrounding they were in. Casandra dragged her along like the prisoner she was, and even with everything in chaos her lips stayed in a curled, wicked smile, too often directed at him.

At Haven he stayed oblivious, failing to notice that everyday she had come to him with questions and topics. The fool he was, thinking she was actually interested in the Fade. He did notice the look in her eyes as they talked, mischievous as her fingers curled around her dark braid. Occasionally he noticed her smiling, the tips of her fingers brushing her lips. He had asked if he had made a joke, when he knew he hadn't, and she replied that she was merely enthralled by the conversation. She always left their conversation breathless, and still he didn't put the pieces together.

His first hint at her attraction hit him like a pile of bricks. Settling into Skyhold, he, Dorian, and the now new Inquisitor, gathered in the library. He had intended the meeting to be academic, while she and Dorian seems far more casual. But he had her attention when he wanted it, explaining some ideas he had to utilize the Elvhen artifacts they had found to fortify Skyholds defenses. She watched him with squinting eyes and a tilted head, like he was speaking some strange language that she could just barely understand. When he finished his proposal, she regarded him with pursed lips. “Do you even realize how goddamn attractive you are?” A lump caught in his throat, shocked by either the question itself, or by the completely casual tone in came in, as if she was asking him if he had ever tried Orlesian cuisine. Luckily, with Dorian present, the tension that seemed that only Solas felt, left quickly.

“Darling I've known that since I first meet a mirror.”

Her eyes never left his as she smirked and grabbed Dorian by the face and pushed him away, laughing as he tumbled off his chair. A joke then, he thought. Meant to unnerve him, or distract him from what he was saying. Solas grimaced, sore at the idea that it had worked. He thought little of the comment, especially as he found that those comments came quick with her, flirting easily with nearly every member of their party. She and Dorian were relentless at it, joking with each other in lofty posh voices before dissolving into a pile of giggles. When she flirted with The Iron Bull, they seemed to try and describe the most brutish and obscene sexual fantasies, and she nearly always commented on testing out the sturdiness of his horns. Varric seemed the only one safe from her smiles and colorful words, and even that wasn't much, since the two still shared such crude banter. Cassandra seemed to dislike it the most, blushing every time Lavellan mentioned getting her small clothes made from lace. The blushing and stuttering didn't help her, as it seemed to only fuel Lavellan more.

Among the things he noted about her frenzy of flirtation was that she did little touching. She and Dorian linked arms, and occasionally she'd squeeze Bulls or Blackwalls arms, or press a cheek to Cassandra or Sera. But there was little more, until her focus was on him. Then is seemed she couldn't touch him enough. He tried not to encourage her, he didn't play along with her jokes and whispers, and he tried, successfully he was sure, to not show what her words did to him, but still she continued. And with every little whisper he felt her fingers trail across his shoulders, a firm grasp against his backside, gentle hands winding from behind him and crawling up his chest. During one of her bolder flirtations, he made the mistake of telling her to stop, his voice catching ever so slightly as her fingers brushed just above his belt. She smiled and leaned into him, head tiled up to whisper in his ear.

“I think you like it.” She said with a sneer before laughing and walking off, leaving him uncomfortable. He watched her saunter off, her hips swaying hypnotically, tossing her braid over her shoulder, barely giving him a second glance. He felt an odd feeling swell inside him at the sight of her. Anger, he thought, mixed with a dark desire. A dangerous mix. And as much as he repressed it, thinking it was nothing but nonsense, it returned in force whenever she teased him. One quiet evening in the library she pushed past him for a book, brushing her buttocks against his pelvis. He felt heat burn behind his eyes when she smiled innocently, tugging at her braid and exposing her neck to him. Her dark eyes watching him with wicked intent.

She went onto her tip toes to better face him. “Sorry,” she shrugged.

His eyes glared on a point past her, his jaw clenching, focused and still. Her bottom lip pinched between her smile before she stalked off, dropping off the book she grabbed onto a near by table. Free of her looming presence, Solas relaxed his clenched fist and let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. Frustration settled over him as he slammed his own book shut and retreated to his quarters.

He began to resent Lavellan for taking him on their missions, especially since she also took Dorian, and two Mages seemed needless, but he accepted each time with as much grace as he could muster. At this point he knew most of her motivation in bringing him was to torment him as much as she could, but he resigned to enjoying their travels, and the exploration of new, fascinating places.

As much as her overly bold actions surprised him, the feeling only grew when her haughty demeanor evaporated entirely at a moments notice. When serious matters arose she stopped being some swaying temptress minx and became their Inquisitor, polite and strong and serious, taking cruel comments and whispered “knife-ears” in dignified stride. In those moments, even Solas had to admit to her beauty, as annoying as she was every other moment. She was sleek and tall and proud, her long dark hair tied off in a lazy braid that grew messier each passing day, framing her face with loose strands. Her eyes darker still, warm and burning with intensity regardless of who she spoke to. And in battle, when he could he'd watch in awe, her childish aura swallowed by elegance and grace, daggers a blur against their enemies, every strike done with rhythm and precision.

While dealing with a rift in the Exalted Plains, Solas watched too long. They had all but won the battle, Lavellan finishing the last demon when suddenly it tossed her into him before it crumbled into ash. He landed flat onto his back and her on top of him, her face barely an inch away from his. She shook away the shock of the hit and met his eyes. The grace of battle melted away, her impish smile spreading across her face. Her eyebrow arched and a small moan escaped her as her eyes moved down to his lips. He swallowed hard, and then looked past her at the rift.

“Inquisitor,” he said nodding his head towards the bright green cluster that still hung in the air.

She pushed herself off of his chest, but instead of standing she straddled him, pushing her knees at either side of his hips, sitting firmly against his pelvis. Solas stiffened, in more ways then one. Lavellan turned to face the rift and reached her hand towards it, drawing its power into her mark. The rift sputtered out as she turned back to face him, an expectant look on her face. Fearing any movement would clue her in on his arousal, as well as increasing that arousal, Solas laid still. Her smiled returned and she held his eyes as she rolled her hips, grinding herself against him. He swallowed a moan, his hands trying to grab a hold of the grass. This was far too bold, and far too public. Dorian was attending to whatever minor injury Bull had sustained, but that would hardly take any time. Any moment they would look, they would see this display. She grabbed onto his shirt and pressed her hips harder onto him, her lips parted letting out soft moans. Solas wanted to close his eyes, to let his head fall back and relish in this exquisite feeling. Her little circles slowly drifted off of their target, brushing just short of where he wanted it. He wanted to grip her hips and move her, guild her to him, to feel her heat against his cock. Before his delirium made him give in she laughed and stood up, giving him a wink before walking towards Dorian and Bull.

Solas laid there for a moment, the heat building in his loins turning into anger. He closed his eyes and tried to suppress his arousal before struggling to stand. He held his staff in front of his pelvis, hoping nothing was too noticeable. Unfortunately, she noticed, and gave him a knowing smile.

When they made camp she sat across from him, smiling every time their eyes met. Dorian fussed over Bulls bleeding shoulder, barely paying attention to anything else. Bull and Lavellan bantered, mainly Bull as he talked moon-eyed about the dragon they had glimpsed across the hills. The way he talked, Solas was sure the Qunari was _aroused_ at the thought of killing the beast. The brutes voice became lost to him however, when he looked across the fire and saw Lavellan watching him with hungry eyes. Her hand slipped between her thighs, nails clawing across the fabric. Solas watched in stunned silence as her other hand lazily brushed against her breast. In truth her gestures where small and subtle, but as his face flushed he felt like he was watching some erotic show, one that was loud and obvious and sure to attract the attention of their companions that were a mere 10 feet away.

With a smile, she closed her eyes and slipped her hand beneath the band of her trousers, her breathing hard enough for him to hear. He glanced at Bull and Dorian, both enthused in their own activities, seemingly not noticing the Inquisitor pleasuring herself before them. His mouth felt dry, he wanted to compose himself, to look away or retire to his tent before he made a fool of himself. But she was lost in her own pleasure, eyes shut to the world. So he allowed himself to look, to enjoy the sight of her bathed in the fires glow, a deep blush crawling up her cheeks. His hands were gripping his thighs, struggling to breath as his mind began to wander. He imagined how she would react if he made his way to the spot next to her, forcing her hand out of her pants and replacing it with his own. Perhaps he'd render her shocked for once. He imagines feeling her wetness, exploring her till he learned what would make her writhe and moan. He'd press his lips right below her ear, taking in her scent as he worked her over, savoring her sweet sighs. The thought of doing that now, under the gaze of their companions made his hardness twitch, the idea of being watched titillated him. Perhaps that's why she enjoyed her exhibitionism so much. He was lost in his head when she abruptly stood up, stretching her arms above her head and yawning loudly. The sudden noise sent a twisting feeling in his stomach, now acutely aware of his cock pressing against his trousers.

“Well I think I'm going to turn in for the night.” She announced, pointedly staring at Solas as she walked past him and to her tent. He didn't know if the look was an invitation to join her, or merely her way of letting him know she knew she had excited him. He thought not to take any chances, instead pulling out his leather journal and setting himself firmly in his seat, writing away mindlessly until he felt enough time had passed for him to retire to his own tent. As he laid down, one arm behind his head, he wondered if she was really asleep, or if she was writhing away beneath her touch. Solas closed his eyes and imagined her sultry form sneaking into his tent, straddling him as she did before, only with far less clothing. Then he considered being the one to sneak into her tent, slowly stripping off her clothes until she was bare before him. He entertained his thoughts for a few moments more before he drifted into the fade and rested.

The next morning, cleared of his arousal, he felt anger towards Lavellan and embarrassment at his lack of control. Dressed and ready for the days travel he left his tent to see the Inquisitor, a growing bundle of elf root in her hands. The moment she spotted him she made a bee line towards him, a smile already on her lips.

“Sleep well Solas?” she said as she approached.

“Peacefully, Inquisitor.”

She sighed and pouted her lips, pink and full. “I didn't sleep very well I'm afraid. It was very cold, and I had such an ache.” she stressed the last word, searching him for a reaction, which Solas was happy not to provide.

“Perhaps you should speak to a healer then.” He said coldly, moving to step past her. He found her hand on his chest almost immediately, firm at first, then grazing across his torso.

“Not that kind of ache.” she said, her eyes running down his body before flickering up to meet his.

He waved his staff in front of her, moving her hand off of his chest. “Do you think you're entertaining?”

“Yes.” The confidence of her answer, as if he asked if the sky was blue, it irritated him.

“You're not.”

“You seemed to be pretty entertained last night.”

His jaw clenched as he held fast to his anger, blocking out any arousal she was trying to ignite within him.

“Hardly. Do you think you really inspire much from me? Some little tease, open to anyone? I'll follow you as the Inquisitor, in that I have little choice, but outside of that all I see in you is some common little slut.”

He had meant the comment in anger, but as he said it he felt a spark of desire flare in his core. Judging by the widening smile, Lavellan enjoyed the name.

“Ooh, woof.” She said playfully. “You can call me anything you'd like dear,” she closed the short distance between them, nearly pressed against him, “just remember that this little slut makes you hard.”

His grip on is staff tightened, white knuckled as he felt his breath hold. Her eyes ran down his body, then back up into his eyes. Slowly she began to sink to her knees, so close he could feel her hot breath against his thighs. His staff was all that held him up now, his legs suddenly weak. Before he could contemplate what she was about to do, she stood back up, her lips an inch from his. She brought up her hand, a small vine of elf root twirled between her fingers.

“Dropped this.” She said with a wink before she turned around to continue her harvest, leaving Solas barely standing. He dug the staff into the ground, struggling to find his composure as he watched her bend over to clip leaves, displaying her backside to him and the world. Bull passed by and clapped his large hard firmly against it. He laughed and jogged away when she shot up and made her own grab at him.

The complete ease and casualness she had in her actions, how she left him hard and flustered while she simply sauntered off without thought. It infuriated him, and he was going to put a stop to it. During the journey back to Skyhold, Lavellan let up a little with him, that's not to say she didn't hold his attention in more subtle ways. When ever he would look at her he'd find her eyes were already on him, dark and hungry, threatening to burn through him. He was always the one to break eye contact first, and if he glanced back she'd have a smile. When they made camp Solas tried to keep himself busy, avoiding her gaze by shoving his face into one of his books. That just lead to her leaning over his shoulder to read with him, her hair brushing against his neck, her warm heady scent surrounding him. Every night ended with him laying on his bed roll, recalling the feeling of her body against his and every morning he woke with renewed anger to what she did to him and how easily he reacted to it. It was a small mercy that Skyhold was only a few days away.

They arrived at dusk, Lavellan stalking through the court yard and up to the keep, giving quick greetings to her counselors as they approached her. Solas followed a ways back, watching as she stripped off nearly half her armor before she disappeared behind the door leading to her quarters. He dropped off his tombs and his staff onto his desk and waited a moment before he quietly made his way to her door and up the stairs. His anticipation grew with each step and when he finally reached her door his knock was shaky.

“Come in,” her voice called, barely audible through the thick wood and stone.

He closed the door behind him and walked up the solid stone stairs. At the top he saw Lavellan standing in front of her desk, back turned to him. Her braid undone, loose gentle waves of dark hair flowing against her back. Her leathers and linens were piled on the floor with her weapons and boots, all she had left on was the loose cotton tunic that she wore under the armor. The shirt barely made it past her ass, and Solas momentarily lost himself in the view. She looked over her shoulder for a brief second before turning back to the papers on her desk.

“Finally,” she said, he could hear the smirk in her voice. “I thought I was going to have to run around half naked before I finally got you to come to me.”

His jaw clenched. He had hoped she would be caught by surprise by his arrival but it seems she expected it.

“What game are you playing at?”

She set her papers down and turned to face him, hopping up onto the desk and crossing her legs. “I really thought it was clear. I'm trying to seduce you.”

“Why?” He kept his voice low, menacing even, hoping she'd catch on that he wasn't amused.

“Because its fun, and because I want to fuck you.” She said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

His brows fused together, nostrils flared in anger. “So I'm some conquest for you then?”

“Yes. You know Solas you're a clever man and I wasn't going for subtlety I figured you would have caught on by now.” She smiled, no doubt loving her little game.

“Then I've posed some challenge for you, Inquisitor? I do apologize for making it difficult,” his voice dripped with scorn and sarcasm. “No doubt the others were easier targets.”

“Others? Oh, I've never been interested in them.”

“What?”

She shrugged “Its fun to talk, but Dorian's loves himself too much, and he's very into Bull, so not touching that. Blackwalls way too much of a gentle romantic, he can't possibly think calling me 'My Lady' half a hundred times was going to get me going. Cullen's... tempting but just a little too 'Templar' for my taste. Sera's not quite my type and as for Cassandra, well I just love to make her squirm.”

“Then... Why target me?”

Her eyes widened into the first surprised look he'd ever seen from her.

“Have you ever actually seen yourself? Its ridiculous! You're all stoic and mysterious. Every male elf in my clan is some willowy little tart but you,” she gestured at him, as if it made her point very clear, “Gods you're built. Parading around, getting me all hot and bothered, its a miracle I haven't just jumped you already. And honestly I couldn't really care much less about the Fade but listening to that voice,” She bit her lip and grunted, “melts me like butter.”

He regarded her in a stunned silence, trying to process what she was saying. She waited for a response for a moment before sighing in utter frustration.

“I've been trying _very_ hard to get you into bed Solas. I'll beg if that's what you're into but really I'd just like you to take me already.”

He felt something break inside himself, an almost audible 'snap'. That invitation was all it took to burn away any restraint he still had. He wasn't quiet aware that he was walking forward until he was already at the desk, his fingers pressing into her thighs, his lips on hers. Her hands latched around his neck, pulling him closer to her and moaning into their kiss. Eager to explore her body, deft hands left her thighs and reached under her shirt, running his fingers over her stomach, feeling goosebumps spread across her skin. He cupped her breasts, her nipples pinched between his fingers, hardening at his touch. She shuddered against him, her hands sliding down, tugging on his collar.

“You're wearing too much clothing Solas,” she said breathlessly as he took the opportunity to move his lips down to the nape of her neck, delighted by the moans it brought out of her.

“So are you,” he said as he began to pull off the last little bit of clothing that hid her from him. She raised her arms for him but when he reached the top he grabbed both of her wrists and began to bind them with the fabric. Once he was satisfied that she was well and truly bound he slid her off the desk and pushed her back until they hit a wall, keeping her hands pinned above her head. He smothered her gasp with his lips, their tongues meeting in a hungry, breathy kiss. His free hand ran down her arm, dragging his nails hard across her skin. As his fingers traveled lower his touch became gentler, trailing the curve of her hip bone until they brushed between her thighs. He slipped between her folds with ease, coating his fingers in her wetness as he worked small circles around her clit. So completely wet and eager to welcome him, he teased her a moment more before undoing his laces and pulling himself out of his trousers. Before she could issue complaint at the loss of his touch, in one fluid movement he pulled up her leg and pushed his cock inside her. She broke their kiss, crying out in surprise and pleasure.

“This is what you wanted then?” he growled in her ear, thrusting slow and deep. “To be taken? To be _fucked_ like the slut you are?”

His questions where meet with delirious cries and moans as she rocked her hips against him, meeting his deliberate thrusts. His nails dug into her thighs, clawing across her supple flesh, mixing pain in her cries of pleasure.

“I asked you a question, Lethallan”

She forced her eyes to meet him, obviously struggling to not let them roll back as he continued his assault.

“Yes,” she gasped. “Gods yes.”

A wolfish grin crept across his face. “Ah but you've been such a tease. A seductive little harlot bent of frustrating me. Why should you get what you want after such deviant behavior?” He pulled his length out almost entirely before thrusting deep with a force that pushed her harder into the wall supporting them. Her eyes squeezed shut, his name mixed somewhere in her breathless cry. He leaned in, pressing his lips against her ear, biting at her lobe.

“You should be punished.”

A throaty moan escaped her, he saw from the corner of his eye her lips turning up into a smile.

“Well, if I've made things so _hard_ for you,” she choked on a laugh as she tried to catch her breath, “perhaps I've earned my punishment.”

Solas pulled out from her and draped her bound wrists around his neck. With his now free hand he pulled up her other thigh, lifting her completely off the ground, her legs wrapped around his hips, slick cunt rubbing against his shaft.

“I believe you have.” He said as he carried her towards her bed. As he laid her down into the pillows he took her bound hands and began to secure it to the ornate wooden sun centered on the headboard. His knees pressed at either side of her ribs, diligently tying knots. Just as he finished he felt her tongue run the length of his cock. He yelped in surprise, looking down at Lavellan, a wicked smile on her lips as her tongue swirled around the head. He licked his lips as he watched her try to take as much of him into her mouth as she could at this odd angel.

“Such enthusiasm,” he said as he pulled her upright. Still smiling, she took his length back into her mouth, her motions a great deal easier in this position. He allowed her her moment of control before he grabbed a fist full of her dark hair and guided her lips up and down his cock. He groaned, savoring the hum of her throat as she moaned paired with a tongue that slid against him in practiced rhythm. His eyes rolled back as she threatened to undo him. He pulled himself out of her mouth and crawled back towards her open thighs, he had no intention of finishing himself until he had thoroughly tortured her. Her eyes followed him, her tongue running over her lips, tempting him to return. Instead his fingers trailed over her thighs, inching ever so slightly down closer to her center, teasing the gentlest touch. She closed her eyes and sighed, nestling herself into the pillows. When she seemed quite relaxed his touch hardened, finger tips pressing into the curve of her hips as he slipped back inside her with a forceful thrust. Her eyes snapped open, a moan catching her of throat.

“Did you expect me to be gentle, da'len? After what you've put me through?” His eyes stayed locked with hers as he pulled her into each thrust. He dug his nails into her as he did before, letting her know he expected an answer.

“No, Gods no I don't want gentle.” She said breathlessly. As if to spite her, he pulled out slightly, fucking her slow and shallow. She seemed to enjoy the sensation, but frustration overtook her pleasure.

“Fuck, Solas fuck me please.”

For half a moment he thought how cruel it would be to stop right now. To leave her bound to the bed, neatening himself up and retiring to his own chambers. It would be a fair punishment, thinking back on every night she caused him to lay in his tent, mad with lust. The thought was tempting, but so was she, and she felt far too good to abandon right now. So he obliged, groaning as he fucked her into the mattress.

The feeling was exquisite to say the least. The friction of her wet slit tensing tight against him with each thrust set fire to his blood. But while his body tingled with physical desire he found most of his pleasure from watching her writhe beneath him, soft sun-kissed breasts bouncing with every little movement, the muscles in her arms tensing hard against her restraints. Her head tossed back into the pillows, eyes rolling back, her moans a mix of barely coherent thoughts, soft 'yes's and 'fuck's muddled with his name. Her back arched off the bed as she rolled her hips trying to meet him, crying out louder and louder each time she managed to get him deeper. It was a vision he could easily watch for hours.

His hands slid up to her waist, fingers gently running along her flexing abdominal before clawing back, leaving a trail of thin red lines. The touch made her twitch, her gaze followed his hands before resting between her thighs, watching his cock fill her with half-lidded eyes. He drew out of her slowly, the feeling of her watching him excited him more then he'd care to admit, then he pushed back in, just as slowly, enjoying the sensation nearly as much as he enjoyed teasing her.

He leaned over her, groaning as he pressed his lips against hers, continuing his deep and slow assault. She lifted off the bed, just barely managing to brush her breasts against his chest. He felt a sly smile form under their kiss, followed by a small sharp pain as she bit his lower lip. A low growl rumbled in his throat as his lips tore away from hers and moved down to her neck. He kissed and sucked and nipped hard enough to be sure to leave marks, breathing in the scent of her sweat before he bit down where her neck meet her shoulder. She cried out, pressing as much of her body as she could against him. He held her neck still, biting harder as his thrusts came faster, deeper.

He felt her tense harder against him, her breathing ragged and broken, her legs flexing and tightening, signaling her end. Without a thought, he pulled out from her and got off the bed, watching her cries of pleasure dissolve into confusion and anger.

“Wha-What??” She half yelled, her legs squeezing together in a desperate attempt to find her lost pleasure.

Solas began removing his trousers, then removing his shirt as he walked to the other side of the bed. He folded his clothes neatly and placed them onto the small couch, ignoring Lavellans whines and questions. He returned to the bed as naked as she was, surprised that his Elvhen lover could manage to blush after everything they had done this evening. He took a moment to admire her, bound and breathless, dark hair tussled around her, the torches and candles making her body glow. His fingers caressed her thigh, softly trailing up her stomach, brushing her nipple.

Her eyes burned into him. “This is cruelty.” She said, her breath catching as he reached up and brushed her hair out of her face. “What are you doing?” She may have meant for it to come out commanding, or at all imposing, but her voice sounded desperate instead, her entire being almost crying out to be touched.

“I intend to make you scream da'len.” He explained, the look in her eyes softening, her heart beating in her throat. “But not before I've returned the frustration you've so generously given me. You cannot spend months teasing and touching without repercussion, Lavellan.” He cupped her face and kissed her gingerly. “So you will not cum until I have said that you may.”

This close to her, he could hear her heart begin to race, soft lips far too tempting. He kissed her, deep and hungry, tongues crashing together with no clear distinction whose moans were whose. He crawled back onto the bed, slowly working his lips down to her neck, then to her breasts, taking care to show each nipple equal attention. Slowly his kiss traveled lower and lower, dark blue eyes staring intently at her, watching her melt under his touch. He kissed up and down her thighs, fingers brushing lightly over her skin, inching close to her center but never quite reaching it. When she bucked her hips, trying to guide him where she wanted him he grabbed her hips and shoved them back down, pressing her hard into the mattress. He returned to his task, giving only the softest kisses, the lightest little licks just barely off their mark. When her moans turned into whines, her dark eyes full of frustration, Solas sat up and shifted away so that no part of him touched her. She whined more.

“If you're so unsatisfied with my touch Lavellan, then I can easily leave you to your own devises. I've plenty of work to do elsewhere.”

She huffed, her lips forming a small little pout. Her leg stretched out to try and reach him, he grabbed it, and ran his hands up until they rested on her thigh.

“Or, you could be patient, and we can continue.”

She bit her lip and nodded, relaxing her legs and shifting around in the pillows. Her dark hair tussled around her, barely hiding the growing bruises on her neck. He smiled. He was sure she'd find someway to cover them up in the morning, but he'd know they were there, little love marks that made her his. He could just make out the indentations of his bite, he silently reminded himself to return to that sensitive spot again before they were finished. He wanted to lavish her sweet skin with kisses, affection, and a repeated bite, this time hard enough to leave a more permanent mark. If she took a different lover after tonight, he wanted them to know that she had been his first.

But there was time for that later. Right now he intended to fully enjoy this delectable creature spread out before him. He placed a gentle kiss at her knee, slowly dragging his lips down her thigh until he reached her center. The tip of his tongue ran the length of her sex, her legs violently twitching as he grazed her clit. He continued his assault with precise and delicate movements, his fingers spreading her apart, teasing her entrance as his tongue weaved through her folds. He explored her thoroughly, though giving the barest thought to her most sensitive parts, flicking his tongue over it once or twice, like an afterthought. But still she was reeling, little puffs of breath though gritted teeth, in pleasure or frustration he wasn't sure, but either way he enjoyed the look on her face.

He waited until she had settled into his teasing, a look of bliss at his touch, before taking her clit gently between his teeth, tongue and lips working earnestly against her as her cries began to build anew. Her hips rolled and her legs tightened around his head, but not in the desperate demanding pull that she had before. No, it seemed that she accepted her lack of control, his need to dominate her. And it delighted him to hear how much she enjoyed it. She moaned his name, getting stuck on the 'a' as she cried out. When she tensed and curled again, her breath coming out hitched and broken, he pulled away, denying her. Her eyes burned into him, but she didn't whine, she knew better.

He slid between her legs, arms braced at either side of her, staring her down as she wrapped her legs around him. He trailed his fingers over the bruises on her neck, feeling the raised skin of his bite. He sighed, content in the vision of her beneath him.

“I quite enjoy you this way da'len.” he murmured before running his tongue against the tendons in her neck.

“How else would you like to enjoy me, Hahren?” Her breath was hot against his ear, his new title drawing out a growl as he bit at her collar bone. It seemed she was not completely resigned to her submissiveness. Her willfulness still burned, a need to have some power over him, even if it was just how hard she made him. The maddening lust, the need and desire she instilled in him was its own form of control, one he was glad to let her have over him. But she was the one bound to the bed post, at the mercy of his whims, and any enticing words meant to arouse him would simply lead to him fucking her harder. Though she seemed to prefer a rougher touch, so the question was who was really in control?

He sat up, deft hands set to work on her restraints, pulling her up from her bound hands. His lips found hers, hungry and wanting, her fingers trailing down his bare chest, inching closer to his cock. He grabbed her before she could reach, his other hand pressing hard into her waist.

“I want you on your knees.” he whispered before whipping her around to face the wall and shoving her forward. She barely caught herself, landing face first into the mess of pillows. He pushed her knees apart, running his hand over the smooth curve of her ass before slapping it, encouraging a muffled cry from Lavellan. He rubbed the growing red hand print lovingly, easing the sting just a little, and then slapping her again, harder this time. Her moans were swallowed by the pillows, this wouldn't do at all. He wound his fist into her long dark hair and pulled, hard enough to make what he wanted clear, but with enough give so that she could push herself up painlessly. He nudged her forward so that she could grip the headboard, smacking her ass a third time, even harder still. Her cry was sharp, and followed by a shaky moan. Good, he thought, she made such wonderful noises, no point in wasting them in pillows. He tossed her hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck to him. He leaned it and nipped at her shoulder. He pressed his cock against her entrance.

“I want to hear you da'len. I want the keep to hear their proud Inquisitor being fucked like an animal.” He whispered as he pushed into her. She cried out of sync with his thrusts, the sound of the bed hitting the wall as he fucked her soon joined them. His fingers traced over her shoulder blades, his other hand guiding her to him as he shoved his cock in her, deeper, harder. She moaned out twisted Elvhen and common, begging for more, begging for him. His name in the midst of her delirious cries sounded sweeter then any music he'd ever heard. His hand slid to her front, finding her swollen slit and rubbing it between his fingers. She tossed her head back, gasping for breath.

“Solas- fuck, oh fuck yes! Oh fuck me harder!”

Were he playing their little game properly, he would have slowed to a near stop, force her to beg for his cock, punish her for not saying please. But, fuck, she felt too good, her muscles tightening around him with each thrust. His own end was nearing and he had no intention of slowing down, instead he nestled into her shoulder, his teeth finding purchase on her soft, warm skin. High pitched cries echoed off the stone walls of her chambers as his pelvis slammed into hers. He rubbed circles around her clit, feeling her legs twitch more and more the harder he rubbed. Her hips rolled into him erratically, her breath fast and broken.

“Fuck me, oh fuck. Solas I'm close.”

He bit into her harder before releasing her, pressing his lips to her ear.

“Did I say you could cum da'len?”

Her eyes squeezed shut. “Please...”

“Please what?” He said, pulling out almost entirely before thrusting back in.

He could hear her smile in her ragged breaths. “Please let your little slut cum for you Hahren.”

He growled in her ear, shoving her hard against the headboard, fucking her mercilessly. She cried out for him louder and louder, gripping the ornate wooden sun hard enough to snap off a ray.

“Solas,” she gasped, a desperate edge to her voice.

“Come,” he said, “come for me.”

On command she broke beneath him. Her legs shivered, every muscle tensing hard as she came. She called out to her Gods, to him, urging him on, begging him to keep fucking her. He was only too happy to oblige, holding out his own end to let her enjoy hers. Once she crested over her peak, he gripped her hips with both hands and pulled her to him for a handful of thrusts before he spilled his seed in her. His eyes rolled back, every nerve on fire, delirious at the feeling of her tight cunt squeezing around his cock as he came. He slid in and out of her until his sensitive head couldn't bare the sensation any longer. When he pulled out, some of his seed followed but he paid no mind to it. He ran his hands along Lavellans sides, easing her arms down off the bed post. Gently, he flipped her over and let her lie back into the pillows, a look of bliss in her half-lidded eyes, and a sweet little smile on her face. They took a moment to catch their breath, let their hearts slow down. By the time Solas felt the adrenaline of the night finally drain from him, he noticed Lavellan was fast asleep, her smile still half formed on her lips.

He stood from the bed and found her water basin frigged. He looked and saw the doors to her balcony wide open, letting the freezing night air in. His body still felt hot from the nights events, he didn't feel the cold, but he did feel a tug of worry at how loud they had been, how many people may have heard. He had said he wanted the keep to hear her, but out of the heat and throws of passion, it didn't seem as appealing. He pushed the thought away for now, focusing as he drew out his magic, running his fiery hands over the bowl to warm the water. He cleaned himself first, then brought a fresh, wet cloth to the bed and began to wipe away the mess they had made. She moaned softly in her sleep, but was otherwise undisturbed. Satisfied that he had gotten everything, he undid her bindings and rubbed her red wrists, then he moved her under her blankets and furs. He dressed quickly, and closed and latched her balcony doors, so she wouldn't wake up frozen. He made for the stairs, pausing to look back at his sleeping lover. He thought for a moment, and then returned to the bed and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before retiring to his own chambers.

 


End file.
